Judge Q
Judge Q is a member of the Judges. He is the one who recruited Han Dae-Wi for the G.O.H Tournament. It is stated by Mu-Jin, that he is a lineal descendant of a Joker. Appearance Judge Q is a tall man, wearing the typical Judge uniform but often seen with his suit off. His green hair is brushed back in a messy manner reaching barely past his neck. He is the only Judge seen to wear glasses. Personality Q has a very arrogant and bull-headed personality. He seems to consider himself a great fighter, and does not take losing lightly, usually wanting to do a rematch if he lost in a way he didn't like (which is almost always). He will try to keep his cool however when fighting, but his temper can get the best of him. Despite his negative traits, he seems to deeply care for people, shown when he very angry hearing about Shim Bong-Sa's death at the hands of Drake McDonald. He had tried to even blame Park Mu-Bong for not doing his job in protecting them. He loves to eat, noted when he decided to help Han Dae-Wi if he were to cook for him. He eats fast and messily, often getting food splattered on his face and clothing. He in general has a rather messy, and unorganized way of taking care of his life, as he's often getting himself into debt, and had lost his home after destroying it when fighting against Drake McDonald and the other priests. However, he was quick to adapt to living a not-so-fancy lifestyle, having made a cardboard box home with other homeless people and not minding eating ramen every other day. He acts before he thinks. He seems to have a strong rivalry with Judge R, both throwing taunts and insults at each other whenever they can, and eventually clashing when annoyed enough. Q had taunted R for getting his arm broken by Jin Mo-Ri, stating that he'd rather die than live with the humiliation. He does not seem to take betrayal lightly as well and began to further despise R when he found out that he had betrayed Mu-Bong and was secretly working with Nox. Plot A Round With God Judge Q is first seen recruiting Han Dae-Wi. When Han Dae-Wi asked for 100 million as the prize money, he accepted the request and left claiming that he was glad as he likes to keep conversations short.He was seen with other Judges while observing the preliminary rounds of the tournament and taunted Judge R for getting his arm injured by the hands of Jin Mo-Ri. Both of them were about to start fighting, but were stopped by the other Judges. He later battles Jin Mo-Ri but Mo-Ri easily beats Q after taking off his glasses then making him fall, pissed he tried again but failed twice to make three losses in total. When Mo-Ri got between the fight of Gang Man-Suk and Go Gam-Do, all the other Judges went in to stop him. Q saw how Mo-Ri power level went up and realize how the latter injury R arm. R and Q later went to a unknown factory to have a battle while O was watching wihtout them noticing. Q ask that it been a while since they fought which R respond by reminding him to quit smoking. R and Q started they fight by moving in high speed which damage the factory around them. R summon a wind attack to strike Q, but the latter dodge it in time. R then summon a hurricane like wind, which made both Q and R serious about their fight, but then they were stop by their boss Park Mu-Bong with his strange power. Q was upset that Mu-Bong stop their fight and almost reveal Mu-Bong real name which he was stop yet again with Mu-Bong power. The judges, after a narrow vote and Bak Mu-Jin's decision, they decide for him to reenter the tournament only if he can beat Judge Q, needing only a single strike to win. Q, although initially reluctant, only decides to fight after Jin constantly complains that he wants to fight R. Q knocks him unconscious with one punch, saying they'll officially fight to determine his fate in the tournament later. Q was then waiting for Mo-Ri to appear in the area which he end up being almost late for, but manager to came. Q, thinking the match would be over quickly, strikes at Jin quickly, only for Jin to suddenly appear infront of him and takes of his glasses, and knocks him over softly. Q, very much angry, attack Jin even though the match is over. Jin fights back, the Sage's Pill taking over his subconscious, and quickly overwhelms him, only for Q to suddenly stop him. Q's GP spiked up to 2500, with a image of a Joker appearing behind him. Q slashes him, causing the judges to stop him. Na comes into the arena to confirm Jin is dead, only for him to stand up again. R comes up and tells Jin to stop, only for R to knock Jin unconscious, just as Jin was about to say he was hungry. Abilities Judge Q is one of the recruiting staff for the G.O.H tournament and is a very strong character. He gave Jin Mo-Ri his second defeat. Once the limiter is removed, he has a very high GP of 2500. He has a very high endurance and stamina and was able to keep standing even after being stabbed by a broad sword twice. Cards: He uses cards to fight and can pierce even metals and walls using the cards. In his fight with Drake McDonald, he showed an ability to summon small scythe like blades from each card separately. Charyeok Joker: Judge Q's charyeok is a Joker. Q can use Joker individually or the scythe during battles. Grand Circus (Direct Contract): Q dons a mask and cape when he activates his direct contract. Four clowns appear around Q of various sizes and they attack their target. Joker Card: Q also has a joker card which can summon the Joker in times of need. When Drake McDonald tried to slash Q, the arms of the Joker from the card protected Q by stopping the blade. Later, during his battle with Axley, the Joker was summoned separately from a card stuck to wings of Axley. Black Magician: An ability that seems to make his cards have a mind of their own and attack their given target. Self-Projection: He seems to be able to make a clone/projection of himself using a joker card. Scythe: He can further create a scythe using the joker card. He is very proficient at using the scythe. The scythe can also cause large scale destruction. In his battle against Drake McDonald, he easily defeated him by cutting off both his arms and slashing across his body. He also showed the ability to summon small scythe like blades from each card separately. Recently, he has shown to also use the scythe and spin it rapidly to appear like a giant rotating disk and send it flying. When he used his power as lineal descendents, the sycthe he used is the sycthe of the joker itself. The sycthe become more ornate with gold patterns Small Blades: Small scythe shaped blades can be summoned from all different cards. They can even cut through a Charyeok easily. Shuffle:One of the technique he can use in powerlenderization. As the name implied Q will shuffle his cards and take 5 cards. the 5 cards will be graded according to hands in poker and Q can use it as an attack. the greater the hand, the greater is his attacks. So far the luckiest hand he got is spades straight flush Pantomime: A technique Judge Q uses as Lineal descendent of the Joker after he got Straight flush in shuffle. It "copies" his opponent's attacks and turns them into a deck of 52 cards. If the 52 cards are used up, the 53th card, the joker, can be used to apply all damage taken by Judge Q back to his opponent 100-fold. The technique seems to use up a lot of GP as he had to lift his limit to level of the six. Image Gallery JudgeQ's_scythe.png|Joker Q's joker card.png|Joker Card Q's scythe attack.png|Slicing Multi-Blade attack.jpg|Creating Small blades from cards GOH_ch14_p06.jpg|Judge Q prepares to fight judge R GOH_ch14_p14.jpg|judge Q vs Judge R GOH_ch14_p17.jpg|Judge Q protects against Judge R Attacks References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Judges Category:Charyeok Users Category:Lineal Descendant